1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to folio and report cover systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new customizable cover system for presenting different optical characteristics to both the inner and outer faces of a folio or report cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of folio and report covers of different designs and configurations is well known in the art. For example, a number of different folio and report cover designs can be found in any stationary store or catalog.
One known folio design is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,767 to Wyant, who discloses a portfolio with photograph displaying cover. While the Wyant design allows several photographs to be viewed through the portfolio cover, it requires that individual pockets be formed in the portfolio cover, to hold the photographs. In the Wyant design, the placement of the pockets is dictated by the manufacturer of the portfolio. As such, the Wyant design limits the ability of the portfolio user to customize the portfolio cover.
Another design known in the art is the LaserSlide.TM. report and cover system by PostFax.TM. office and school products. The LaserSlide.TM. is a customizable cover system for presenting different optical characteristics to the outer face of a folio or report cover that has cutout section(s) therein, and a backing sheet of substantially the same size attached thereto. The different optical characteristics are present on, or added to, an insert sheet that is inserted into a pocket formed between the backing sheet and the outer face of the cover. These different optical characteristics can then be viewed through the cutout section(s) in the outer face of the folio cover. While the LaserSlide.TM. cover system is customizable, it is limited to presenting different optical characteristics at one face of the folio cover.
While the covers of the prior art fulfill their respective objectives and requirements, the prior art covers do not include or suggest a customizable folio or report cover system for presenting different optical characteristics to both the inner and outer faces of a folio or report cover through selective replacement of insert sheet(s) that are inserted into a pocket between the outer face of the cover and an inner backing sheet, for viewing through cutout sections in both the inner backing sheet and the outer face of the folio cover. In this respect, the customizable cover system according to the present invention represents a substantial improvement over the concepts and covers of the prior art, and in doing so provides a novel cover primarily developed for the purpose of presenting customizable optical characteristics to the both inner and outer faces of a folio cover through selective replacement of insert sheets. Further, the present invention gives the user more display options and an enhanced "custom" look over the prior art designs. The present invention also allows the display of user defined content on both sides of a folio cover with the use of one or more insert sheets. Therefore, it can be appreciated that a need exists for a new customizable report or folio system that can be used for presenting customized optical characteristics to both the inner and outer face of a folio cover through selective replacement of insert sheet(s). In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.